Untitled
by saaku-chan
Summary: UA. ¿Qué harías si el hermano de tu novio está enamorado de ti y encima es tu mejor amigo? – Por favor deja de mirarme con espanto... A leer.
1. Chapter 1

(N/A)

Se busca nombre para la historia. Narraciones.

– Ayúdenme a escogerlo. – Diálogos. 

En la historia Sasuke y Sakura tienen 19 años, Itachi 23

_**…………………...……X……………………………. **_

La sirvienta servía el desayuno al matrimonio. Tanto El señor como la señora Haruno eran aún jóvenes; ambos abogados famosos, dirigían un despacho conjuntamente en sociedad con los Uchiha, familia de gran poder.

La mañana estaba poco soleada, en aquél instante, escuchaban un tanto absortos la voz de Sakura, su única hija pero de la cual estaban orgullosos. Simplemente era una belleza. Alta, delgada, piel blanca, unos preciosos ojos esmeralda y el cabello de un extraño rosado natural. 

La señora Haruno sonreía. La chica le preguntaba a Sasuke, su mejor amigo, si iban al club de golf.

– Podemos desayunar en el club¿Qué te parece? Saca tu auto, porque el mío esta hecho un asco de la lluvia de ayer. Esta mañana te ganaré, ya lo verás¿Estás de acuerdo? 

El padre de la joven negó con la cabeza y habló en voz baja a su esposa. – Esta hija nuestra. Lo lógico sería que le llamase a Itachi, su novio, pero que se cite todas las mañanas con el hermano me parece algo raro.

– Te olvidas de un detalle, cariño mío. Ambos se conocen muy bien desde que eran pequeños y nuestros mejores amigos son los Uchiha, además tú sabes que Sasuke-Kun sólo se abre con Sakura, no le veo nada de malo. 

– No, si yo no digo nada. Lo que me extraña es que sean tan íntimos amigos y que Sasuke no tenga novia. Sakura, en cambio ya ha tenido media docena y hasta que ha sentado cabeza ahora con Itachi.

* * *

Un joven de piel pálida y ojos penetrantes maneja a toda velocidad su Ferrari rojo. Hacia una mañana de primavera preciosa, ideal para no quedarse en casa y pasar el tiempo en el club de golf.

La mansión se ubicaba en uno de los mejores lugares de la cuidad. Era enorme y elegante. Sasuke se pasó la mano por sus cabellos azabache.

– Buenos días Sasuke. – La chica saludó de un beso en la mejilla a su amigo.

Él miraba de reojo a la chica tan atractiva que se ubicó en el asiento de al lado.

– Pronto Itachi estará en la clínica. – Ella sonrío.

– Hn. – El camino había transcurrido tranquilo, hasta ahora. – Será un gran médico… ¿Estás enamorada, verdad?

– ¡Pues no sé! Es tan amable…

– El amor no es sólo amabilidad. 

– Ino, Hinata y Tenten me cuentan como se enamoraron ellas y la verdad es que yo nunca lo he sentido. Dicen que cuando sus novios las tocan sienten maripositas en el estómago. 

– ¿Y eso a ti no te sucede? – Arqueó una ceja.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente. – Bueno… Es tu hermano pero tú sabes que a ti te cuento todo, bobo. – Dudó un poco. – Y por el momento no. 

– ¿Sabes? – Le dijo Sasuke de pronto. – Compré un apartamento. – Ella le agradeció mentalmente por haber cambiado el tema de la conversación. 

– ¿Sí? 

– Sí. Estoy cansado de vivir con mis padres¿Tú no has pensado hacer lo mismo?

– No. Por el momento estoy muy bien. ¿Qué más puedo desear?

– Casarte con tu novio. 

– No me interesa el matrimonio, ya te lo dije cuando salía con Gaara.

– Es verdad. ¿Qué pasó con Gaara? – Estacionó el auto. Descendieron del auto cada un por su lado. Ambos vestían atuendos deportivos y cargaban los utensilios de golf que dejaron inmediatamente en el auto pequeño que los llevaría a lo alto del campo. Luego caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta llegar al lujoso restaurante.

– ¿Nunca te has enamorado, Sasuke?

– No. – Él miró a lo lejos a la sombra de los arbustos. Sakura se sentó ante una mesa blanca. Iban a tomar algo antes de empezar a jugar golf. Sasuke era su mejor amigo, el que la escuchaba, bueno se podría decir así ya que no era de muchas palabras, era la persona que vivió junto a ella por años… A veces su madre le preguntaba¿Es que no tienes más amigos que Sasuke? Y la respuesta siempre era no. No necesitaba más. Dios ¡Hasta le contaba detalle de sus relaciones amorosas!

– ¿Sabes lo que pienso? – Preguntó a Sasuke cuando se sentaba frente a ella mientras el camarero les ofrecía el menú. 

– ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?

– Que no te has enamorado nunca. Te ocurre lo que a mí.

– Hn, No me seduce la idea. 

Ella sonrió abiertamente. – No te estarás haciendo del otro bando¿Verdad? – Soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de Sasuke.

– El día que lo haga les diré a mis padres que deseo casarme. – Dijo con un tic en el ojo derecho.

Minutos después ambos subieron al cochecito y se lanzaron campo arriba. Al medio día volvían a subir al Ferrari de Sasuke e iban de vuelta a casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los padres de Sakura volvían a escuchar la misma voz procedente de la escalera.

– Sasuke¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar? Esta vez iremos en mi auto, ya me lo han lavado. Podemos desayunar en el club d Somontes, hacen unos panes, no te miento, pero riquísimos. ¿De acuerdo?

El padre de la chica frunció el seño y murmuró a su mujer. – De acuerdo. Claro que de acuerdo. Domina a Sasuke como quiere.

– No es para tanto mi amor, además son dos jóvenes maravillosos. – Justamente en ese instante Sakura asomó la cabeza. 

–Me voy, Vendré a almorzar, los amo.

Marido y mujer se miraron y le lanzaron un beso a lo lejos. Sakura vestía esa mañana una linda falda suelta y una blusa verde que combinaba perfecto con sus ojos haciéndolos ver más grandes.

– Hermosa…

Ella se giró y se topó con un par de ojos negros.

– Itachi. 

– ¿Desayunamos? Tengo la mañana libre. – Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. 

**Continuará…**

**¿Review?**

saku-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

(N/A)

**Se busca nombre para la historia.  
Narraciones.**

**– Ayúdenme a escogerlo. –  
Diálogos. **

En mi historia la madre de Sakura se llama Kaori. El nombre de la señora Uchiha es Miyuu.

**…………………_...……X……………………………. _**

_Capítulo anterior:_

– _Sasuke, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar? Esta vez iremos en mi auto, ya me lo han lavado. Podemos desayunar en el club de Somontes, hacen unos panes, no te miento, pero riquísimos. ¿De acuerdo?_

– _Hermosa…_

_Ella se giró y se topó con un par de ojos negros._

– _Itachi. _

– _¿Desayunamos? Tengo la mañana libre. – Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. _

Itachi conducía a extrema velocidad en su Mercedes deportivo color azul pastel, se dirigían al club que habían quedado antes Sakura y Sasuke.

Él siempre se mostraba plácido, amable, educado, respetuoso y nada diferente de su hermano, tampoco se le daban mucho las palabras. Posó la mano en la rodilla de ella. Después de todo era su novia, ¿No? Nunca había amado a nadie tanto como a ella. Nunca había sentido tal pasión por una mujer. 

Aquél día se la pasaron jugando, pero a la hora de almorzar se dirigieron adentro al elegante comedor. Itachi no perdía de vista a Sakura, la sentía tensa, nerviosa.

– ¿Me disculpas? – Itachi se levantó en señal de cortesía. 

* * *

– Me preocupa la manera en que Sasuke salió de aquí. – La señora Haruno dio un sorbo a su té.

– Me sorprende que aún calle.

– ¿Qué aún calle? 

– ¿No te has percatado?

La duda se asomaba claramente en el rostro de la señora Haruno. – ¿De qué?

– Sasuke está enamorado de tu hija. – La mamá de los Uchiha suspiró.

– Pero que cosas dices. La amistad es muy grande pero no llega al amor, además no serían capaces de traicionar a Itachi.

– Es mi hijo y lo conozco muy bien, Kaori. Nunca hablaría con ella si no la amara.

La sirvienta trajo el teléfono.

– Disculpe Señora, tiene usted una llamada.

Kaori sostuvo el teléfono. – Gracias. Retírate. ¿Diga?

– _Mamá soy Sakura. Itachi me ha invitado a comer, no me esperen por favor._

– Oh. Miyuu está aquí. Bueno provecho, saludos a Itachi.

– ¿Sakura?

– Así es. Está con Itachi. Lo que no entiendo es porque no avisó a Sasuke si había quedado primero con él.

* * *

Intentó por cuarta vez.

_Buzón_.

Suspiró y volvió a la mesa junto a Itachi, quien la recibió de pie y con una sonrisa seductora. 

– ¿Está todo bien, Mi amor?

Ella asintió y le sonrió. A decir verdad estaba preocupada por no haber avisado a Sasuke. 

* * *

Esa mismanoche Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban en el living. 

– De verdad lo siento Sasuke, la llegada de Itachi fue tan repentina. – Él, poca atención le prestaba. – Oh vamos, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

El chico suspiró bajito. – De acuerdo, pero no me la vuelvas a hacer ¿Vale?

– Te lo prometo. No puedo creer que nuestros padres tengan ganas de salir por la noche. A mí no me gusta la noche, ¿Y a ti, Sasuke? 

– Hn. Según a donde vaya y con _quien. _– Ella se encogió de hombros. – ¿Cómo va todo con el imbécil de mi hermano? 

– Bien, supongo. Tomamos algo. Itachi es amable y muy atractivo pero no siento deseo de estar junto a él.

– ¿Entonces que sientes?

– Amistad. Un inmenso cariño, como contigo. 

– ¿Qué te ocurrió con Gaara?

– Se unió a una banda de rock y se fue del país. Me propuso matrimonio pero tú sabes que no fui hecha para eso. ¿Sabes? Yo a ti ni siquiera te imagino enamorado. 

A respuesta Sasuke se levanto y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Era costumbre. 

– Tengo que irme.

– Mira tú, apenas empieza el tema interesante y tú ya te quieres ir. – Besó la mejilla de Sakura y salió.

* * *

Días habían pasado desde la última conversación íntima que habían tenido. Sasuke nunca tenía nada que contar y Sakura se lo reprochaba.

– Tú nunca cuentas y quieres saber de mi vida.

– Hn. Es que tus cosas son más divertidas y originales. Nunca dispongo de una historia que te pueda entretener. 

– ¿Y tú que sabes?

– Entretengámonos con algo.

Caminaron hasta el pequeño Bar, se acomodaron frente a la barra y pidieron dos Martinis. Ninguno de los dos fumaba, nunca lo habían hecho, habían aprendido desde muy pequeños que el tabaco era algo negativo, incluso Sakura, tan dispuesta siempre a llevar la contraria, jamás había fumado un cigarro.

– Venga, pregunta.

– Verás Sakura, mi pregunta es sencilla, dada la situación de hoy en día.

– Oye soy como los demás, tengo defectos y virtudes. Tú dices que el amor no basta, que el sentimiento es negativo si no va acompañado de tolerancia y de comprensión y un sinfín de cosas. Que no basta el sexo para que una pareja sea feliz.

– Y así es, sigo pensando lo mismo. Soy un hombre y como no vivo el amor, vivo el sexo, lo que me ayuda a diferenciarlos.

– ¿Y la pregunta que me ibas a hacer?

–Es sencilla, atrevida quizá. ¿Has tenido relaciones con esos novios que han pasado por tu vida?

– ¿Qué dices? – Se sorprendió y después rompió en carcajadas.

– Deja de reír, Sakura. 

– Es que yo nunca he sentido el deseo de la sexualidad, si lo hubiera sentido, te aseguro que no lo hubiera contenido. 

– Eso quiere decir que no has hecho el amor con tus ex novios, ni con mi hermano.

– Es que eso del amor… es muy clásico. Si me preguntaras si he tenido sexo estarías más acertado.

– Te lo estoy preguntando.

– ¿Y si no te contestara?

– Entonces no seríamos tan amigos.

– Vale. Te contesto.

**Continuará…**

**review onegai.**

**saku-chan**


	3. chapter 3

(N/A)

Se busca nombre para la historia.  
Narraciones.

– Ayúdenme a escogerlo. –  
Diálogos.

Ahora sí a leer. Una cosa más.  
Review TT ...

_Capítulo anterior:_

– _Venga, pregunta._

–_Es sencilla, atrevida quizá. ¿Has tenido relaciones con esos novios que han pasado por tu vida?_

– _¿Qué dices? – Se sorprendió y después rompió en carcajadas._

– _Deja de reír Sakura._

– _Vale. Te contesto._

– Vale. Te contesto… No, no he practicado sexo ni lo he deseado.

– ¿Y si lo hubieras deseado?

– Lo habría tenido. No me gustan los miedos y si me negara es que tendría miedo a algo, no se qué.

Él la miró fijamente. Ella se llevó en ese instante a los labios un martini.

* * *

Aquella noche Itachi se encontraba en el salón, no había dejado de fumar. Mantenía el puro entre los dedos. Hacía mucho rato que mantenía un libro abierto sobre sus piernas sin prestar atención realmente.

– Buenas noches, Itachi. – La señora Uchiha guardó un silencio prudencial y como Itachi no se movió se sentó en el sofá frente a él.

– Estás abstraído, Itachi. – Él la miró con cierto asombro. Sus ojos oscuros tenían un reflejo extraño. Estás abstraído, hablas más poco de lo usual, miras mucho y no sé que ves.

– Los estudios me están presionando, no veo la hora de terminarlos…

– Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Desde que comenzaste a salir con esa jovencita has cambiado Itachi. Tu padre y yo esperamos con ansias a que algún día te cases y nos des nietos. Unos muchachos que como ustedes lleguen un día a responsabilizarse de los despachos, aunque tu hayas escogido medicina. Itachi eres demasiado inteligente como para intuir que deseo hablar contigo.

– Pero no tengo ningún interés en mantener una conversación sin importancia.

– Itachi, no es una conversación sin importancia. Tú sabes bien cuanto deseamos tu padre y yo tener nietos. Y sasuke no se le ve para cuando. Ni siquiera tiene novia.

– Buenas noches madre. – El joven de coleta besó la frente de su madre. – Me retiro a dormir, no deseo hablar de eso.

– Piénsalo Itachi. Niños es lo que necesitas.

Le envió un beso y se alejó.

* * *

Al amanecer El señor Haruno le palmeó el hombro a su hija sonriendo con malicia. Sabía que ella iba a encontrarse esa mañana con Itachi.

– Eres todo un caballero. –Bebió un poco de jugo mientras su novio se inclinó un poco hacia delante para alcanzar sus labios. Ella se abalanzó sobre la mesa para tener una mejor postura.

Estaban tan ocupados besándose y acariciándose que apenas oyeron el ruido de la puerta. Cuando Sakura comenzaba a subir su pierna derecha al desayunador los gritos de sus madres los hicieron separarse rápidamente.

Sakura se sonrojó al ver frente a ellos a sus padres y los de Itachi al igual que a Sasuke mirándolos fijamente. Su madre tenía ambas manos cubriendo su boca.

– Sakura Haruno. – Miró a su novio y luego volteó la vista a su padre.

* * *

Itachi se alejó extrayendo el celular de su bolsillo. Sakura lo miraba. Erguido, atractivo. Vestía unos pantalones beige y una chaqueta haciendo juego, la camiseta semiabierta y el cabello revuelto.

Itachi se sentó junto a ella. Enseguida les sirvieron. Sakura rompió a reír. Tenía una risa preciosa. Dentadura blanca y aquellos labios perfectos que realzaban en su bello rostro.

– ¿Has visto la cara de nuestros padres?

Itachi asintió.

– Jamás voy a olvidarlas.

– Recibí una tarjeta de un socio de la empresa de nuestros padres, su hija se casa. – Dio un sorbo a su limonada. – Estamos invitados.

– ¿De verdad?

– aa.

– ¿Puedo saber quien es?

– Sabaku No Temari.

– Saba… – Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

* * *

No había duda, debía ser él mismo. Se revolvió en las sábanas blancas.

– Tienes una tarjeta. Parece una invitación de boda.

Tomó la invitación. Las manos le temblaban. Abrió lentamente y soltó un suspiro. No había duda, la hermana de Gaara.

– ¿Saldrás mañana a comprarte un vestido para la boda? – Su madre había notado el cambio de actitud en su hija.

– Hai. Aunque aquí dice que es una boda si etiqueta, el banquete se celebrará en la casa de sus padres.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

– Iré con Itachi.

– Me refiero a comprarte algo.

Sakura asintió.

* * *

– _Oye, te tengo una invitación._ – Sakura y Sasuke llevaban un buen rato al teléfono.

– Claro.

– _Una boda._

– Entonces supongo que te veré. He quedado con Itachi.

–… – Chasqueó bajo la lengua. – _Ya veo, __Yo voy a salir._

– ¿Ésta noche?

– _Sí. Necesito vivir la noche, hace mucho que no salgo. Buscaré lindas señoritas._

Sakura frunció el seño de repente. – Hablamos después, ¿Te parece? Ahora iré a ver una película.

– _Buenas noches, entonces._

– sí. Adiós.

Esa noche, durmió un poco mal. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía muy bien porqué. Aún recordaba las palabras de Sasuke.

A la mañana siguiente salió con su madre a comprarse un modelo y complementos para la boda.

Quedó satisfecha. Un vestido negro escotado, un bolso haciendo juego y unos zapatos de altísimo tacón.

* * *

– Te ves guapísima. – Susurró Itachi. Obteniendo por respuesta un sonrojo.

– Para ti siempre lo estoy, Itachi.

Pudo ver a Sasuke sentado junto a una hermosa pelirroja. Otra vez lo de la noche anterior. Se había puesto nerviosa y unos palomitas en el estómago. Itachi la cerró por la cintura y ella se tensó.

– ¿Bailamos?

Cada cinco segundos se separaba de él para ver a Sasuke. No le estaba gustando en lo absoluto que la pelirroja lo abrasase de ese modo.

– Sakura…

Esa voz, esa voz, esa voz, esa voz…

Continuará...

Saku-Chan.


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo anterior:_

_Pudo ver a Sasuke sentado junto a una hermosa pelirroja. Otra vez lo de la noche anterior. Se había puesto nerviosa y unos palomitas en el estómago. Itachi la cerró por la cintura y ella se tensó._

– _¿Bailamos?_

_Cada cinco segundos se separaba de él para ver a Sasuke. No le estaba gustando en lo absoluto que la pelirroja lo abrasase de ese modo._

– _Sakura…_

_Esa voz, esa voz, esa voz, esa voz…_

– No es posible…

Sakura abrió sus enormes ojos verdes, tanto, que parecía se le iban a romper.

– ¿Me permites? – Itachi tomó la mano de su novia y la puso sobre la de aquél extraño joven. Vestía un pantalón negro y una elegante camisa guinda con corbata.

– _Tiene clase. Ni estos dos años lo han cambiado_.

– Ignoraba que vendrías.

– Hace seis meses que regresé. Pero por favor deja de mirarme con espanto.

– Es que estoy tan asombrada y desconcertada. El día que te fuiste…

El pelirrojo suspiró.

– Sientes odio, Sakura.

Gaara aún sostenía a la chica por la cintura. Recordó muchas cosas pero no dijo ninguna. La miraba a los ojos con nostalgia, era hermosa, siempre la amó y nunca la olvidó. Ni siquiera esos dos años habían servido para olvidarla. Descaradamente la recorrió con la vista. Su esbelta cintura, su cabello de ese extraño color rosado, su fina piel y sus labios, los mismos que tanto había besado.

Se percató de la mirada dolida que ella le enviaba.

* * *

Dos días después de aquél incidente el timbre de la enorme mansión se escuchó. Ese día no había nadie en casa excepto ella y una de las sirvientas.

Desde la boda de Temari no había parado de pensar en Gaara. Tampoco vio más a Sasuke.

– Señorita le buscan.

Sabía que era él. Lo miró con cansancio. Aquél día vestía todo lo opuesto a la boda, unos jeans y una camiseta a rayas.

Sakura guardó silencio, cayó sentada en el sofá y cruzo las piernas. Vestía short blanco y una blusa escotada sencilla que dejaba ver el principio de sus pechos. Se percató de la manera que Gaara la estaba contemplando.

– Estás bella.

– Yo… – Su voz se vio interrumpida por el teléfono. Sakura levantó el auricular.

– ¿Sí?

Gaara reconoció inmediatamente la misma voz del joven de anoche.

– _Mi amor, ¿Estás ocupada? Pensé que podríamos comer juntos_.

– Itachi, lo siento, estoy algo ocupada. Te llamo después.

– _Esperaré con ansias._

Colgó. Hubo un silencio extraño.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

– Un poco más de nueve meses.

La charla estaba volviéndose incomoda. Pensó muchas cosas, le costaba ver a Gaara sin recordar momentos deliciosos. Habían sido novios desde que ella cumplió los quince.

– ¿Cómo vas con la banda?

El sonrió abiertamente.

– Nos hemos deshecho. – Lo miró con sorpresa.

* * *

Su rostro reflejaba serenidad. Sus ojos verdes miraban al frente pero no veían la carretera. Ese mismo día Gaara la besó. Los besos de Gaara ¡Dios! Nunca los olvidaría, su ternura, las veladas junto a él. La rubia frenó el automóvil.

– Sigues amándolo, ¿Verdad?

– Ino, hemos hablado mucho de eso. – Sakura hablaba con fuerza. Ino estacionó el automóvil frente a un lujoso restaurante. Entraron ambas.

– Sakura, me preocupas. – Su amiga le apretó las manos sobre la mesa. Sakura guardó silencio.

– No vas a negar que Gaara está hecho un cuero.

– Ino, ¿Otra vez? Deja el tema ya, mira que ya llegó el camarero. Te pido por favor no vuelvas a sacar el tema. Me duele…

– Sabes que no puedo evitarlo. Además que pasa con Itachi.

– No me hagas recordar la situación en la que estoy.

* * *

Kaori se sorprendió al ver la ropa de su hija regada por toda la alfombra de la habitación.

– Cariño no me gusta para nada tu ceño. ¿Ocurre algo?

– Nada. – Regresó la mirada a su madre, ella a la vez sonrió al ver el gesto tan infantil que Sakura le había regalado. – No encuentro que ponerme.

– ¿Es que vas a salir? Oh… He escuchado que Gaara está aquí.

Oh no, otra vez el tema. Sakura sonrió amargamente.

– Itachi viene a recogerme. Dice que tiene algo que decirme.

La sirvienta se excusó.

– Señorita, El joven Uchiha está aquí.

– ¿Qué? Pero si dijo que pasaría a las tres y no son ni las dos.

Pocos minutos después Sakura bajó. Él Lucía impecable como siempre. Sin duda era un hombre con la personalidad increíble.

– Una vez más te luces preciosa. Señora Haruno. – Besó la mano de Kaori.

– Itachi, es un gusto tenerte en casa. Pasa, siéntate. Llamaré a mi esposo, ya regreso.

Tomó la mano de su novia. – Sakura. – Estaba serio. Mucho más de lo normal.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Apretó un poco el agarre de su novio.

– Quiero… Quiero que te cases conmigo.

**_continuará..._**

review, review, review ..

saaku-chan.


End file.
